Kryptonian
by Trelhu
Summary: When Alex Danvers adopts a 17 year old alien girl named Imilli, she is thrilled to finally have a kid. Imilli has gone through a lot in her life, she was found abused and broken by the DEO and was taken in by none other than her savior Alex. Now she has to learn to live with the fact that she's actually Kryptonian and has a family at last.
1. Save Me

**Save Me**

**I don't own Supergirl! I only own Imilli and her storyline!**

Imilli sat in a dark room, curled up in a corner and trying uselessly to wipe away her tears. She had been trapped in this dark room for 16 years, since she had been a baby of only a year old. Imilli was not of this world, and she knew it. She was from a far off planet, she didn't know which. She had spent ages trying to escape the little prison-like room that had been her world for as long as she could remember, but she had never succeeded.

Now the door swung open with a creak and Imilli squeaked in terror, afraid that her alien tormentor had returned. Instead, in the doorway, there stood a woman with short reddish hair and a gun. Imilli shrunk further into her corner as the woman entered the room, pointing her gun into every corner and shining a light as well. When the bright beam hit Imilli she whimpered.

"Oh hey," the woman put her gun away "You're okay, you're okay. I'm Agent Danvers. I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise."

Agent Danvers seemed honest but Imilli couldn't bring herself to believe her. She had been through to much pain to really trust anyone. So instead of taking the woman's outstretched hand Imilli curled up tighter and tried to take a deep breath.

"It's okay, really." Agent Danvers kept trying "You don't trust me yet but I'm not going to hurt you." She put a hand to her ear "J'onn? I've found someone. A girl. She's really scared can you get a medic in here she looks really hurt."

Agent Danvers kept talking to Imilli, she told her that everything was okay and she wasn't going to get hurt again. Soon a man and two women arrived. One of the women was in a blue, red, and gold suit with a emblem emblazoned on her chest of a big S. The man stepped forward but Imilli shrunk back and clutched at the wall, whimpering.

Agent Danvers pushed him back "Hey! Can't you see you're scaring her?" She turned back to Imilli "Is it okay if Agent Carls helps you?" She beckoned the other woman forward "She won't hurt you."

Imilli slowly looked between the two women and nodded slowly. Agent Carls moved towards the trembling girl and slowly began to clean her wounds, ignoring the flinches and muttering quiet apologies.

While the medical agent was cleaning up Imilli, Kara walked over to her sister "What happened to her?"

"It seems like she was held hostage by our rogue alien and tortured." Alex frowned "She seems so scared."

"Will she be okay?" Kara asked.

"I hope so." Alex looked back at the shaking girl "I really hope so."

Agent Carls had just finished cleaning Imilli's various cuts and bruises when J'onn flew in and landed next to Kara and Alex "You found someone?" He asked.

Alex slowly led him towards the girl in the corner "Hey, this is J'onn, he's not gonna hurt you but he has to ask you some questions, okay?" She introduced her boss.

"Hey there," J'onn knelt down in front of the girl who pressed herself into the wall even further "Can you tell me your name?"

Imilli shook her head violently but put out her hand, pointing at the pen in J'onn's pocket. J'onn took out the writing utensil and gave it to her then pulled a small notebook out of his pocket. The child began to shakily write.

"Imilli?" Alex read aloud "Is that your name?"

Imilli nodded.

"How long have you been here!" J'onn asked.

Imilli wrote '16 years'

J'onn, Alex, and Kara exchanged a look "Are you okay?" Kara asked.

Imilli didn't answer.

"That's a no." Alex said "Can you stand?"

Imilli nodded and slowly, leaning on the wall for support, rose to her feet.

"Okay, we're gonna move her to the DEO where she can get more medical help." J'onn said "Alex can you help her? She seems to trust you a little bit more than any of us."

"Of course." Alex stepped forward and took Imilli's hand gently, murmuring "It's okay, it's okay." She guided the malnourished girl out of the room and into a van. J'onn and Kara took off and flew back to the DEO to let them know who wa son their way.

**Word count: 738 words**

**Okay so I know I'm starting a lot of new stories but I'm not abandoning my others. I just love Supergirl and now I want to make one about Alex being a mother. It doesn't follow season 4 because I haven't seen that yet since it's not on Netflix. But anyways don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


	2. Falling

**Falling**

**I don't own Supergirl!**

Imilli was placed in a bed and given a sedative to calm her down and let her sleep. Kara and Alex stood outside the window, looking in on the sleeping girl.

"What's wrong with her?" Alex asked the doctor as she came out "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. A few bumps and bruises, some badly bruised ribs, and a nasty concussion." The doctor assured the sisters "I'm more worried about her mental state. But there's something else you should know. Her cells are reacting to something and making her more powerful. We couldn't get the needle in her skin to give her the sedative, we had to put it in liquid form and have her drink it."

"What are you saying?" Kara asked "She's an alien?"

"More than that." The doctor told them "We think she might be Kryptonian."

"Oh my God!" Alex whispered "Another Kryptonian?"

"I want to see her. The minute she wakes up." Kara said sternly.

The doctor nodded and went back to her patient.

Alex turned to her sister "You and Kal aren't the only kryptonians on earth anymore."

"No. It's weird but kinda exciting." Kara looked at her phone "I gotta get to work. I'll see you later, Alex."

"See you." Alex turned back to the window as her sister walked away. The kid couldn't be more than 15 but she had clearly been through more than most DEO agents.

•••

Imilli was in a strange place. She couldn't move, open her eyes, or do anything. She simply lay there for hours. Finally she used all her strength and moved her pinky finger.

"She moved! She's waking up!" A voice yelled excitedly.

Imilli tried to open her heavy eyelids and ever so slowly, they fluttered open. She was under bright yellow lamps in a white room. Painfully, Imilli pushed herself up into a sitting position. She looked around, terror plain in her eyes.

"Hey, hey! It's okay!" Agent Danvers' voice rang out over the din of other voices "Back up! Let her breathe. She needs some space. Someone send a message to Supergirl."

Imilli moaned in pain as a sharp ache was sent through her back. She then clapped her hands over her mouth, ignoring the tears that sprang to her eyes. To make a sound was, according to her master, the worst thing she could do besides fighting back. She had made that mistake only once.

"It's okay. Calm down. No one's going to hurt you. I promise." Agent Danvers told her "Do you remember me? I'm Agent Danvers, Alex."

Imilli slowly nodded and looked around the brightly lit room. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. Slowly the events of earlier came back to her. She was safe. But she didn't feel safe. She felt terrified and weak. Suddenly, she realized that she had been clutching the metal side of the bed, bending it nearly in half.

She let go and stared at the crushed rod.

Agent Danvers, Alex, reached over and took her hand "It's okay. You've been under yellow sun lamps. You're a Kryptonian, that means you have powers thanks to the sun. It's going to be alright. My sister is Kryptonian too. She can help you understand and control your powers."

Imilli shuddered suddenly and jerked her hand away, staring at it with wide eyes. Her hand was shaking and she grasped her wrist to try and steady it.

Kara hurried into the room and said "Can we have a moment alone with her?"

The doctors nodded and left the room. Kara sat down next to the bed, noticing but not commenting on the squished metal.

"My name's Kara," Alex's sister said "I'm going to help you. You don't need to be scared of me or anyone else here. We just want to help you get better and keep you safe."

Imilli was still staring at her trembling hand, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

Mon-El walked into the room "Kara!" He called and Imilli jumped at the sound of his voice. She pressed herself backwards against the bed and whimpered.

"Who's she?" Mon-El asked, noticing Imilli for the first time "Is she okay?"

"Mon-El!" Kara said sharply and pushed him, as gently but firmly as she could, out of the door, once outside she started explaining what happened"We saved her earlier today during that raid on the rogue alien hideout. She was in the basement and chained up. There's something else...we think she's Kryptonian."

"Wow." Mon-El's mouth dropped open "So you and Clark aren't the only Kryptonians still alive? That's...just...wow!"

"I know. But, Mon-El, she's very scared of people. Especially men. I think she was mostly around the male aliens and they're the ones who hurt her. So, maybe, try and keep your distance for a little while."

"Of course. I understand." Mon-El nodded "But where will she stay? She can't stay at the DEO for long. And I don't think she'd be comfortable in a cell."

"She can stay with me." Alex said, coming out of the room "She trusts me, at least a little. I think I can help her."

"If you're sure, but Alex, raising an alien kid isn't going to be easy. Do you think you can do it?" Kara asked.

"I have to. Otherwise I won't."

**Word count: 905 words**

**Yay! I know this took a while but it's up now! Enjoy! Don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


	3. Safe?

**Safe?**

**I don't own Supergirl!**

'Am I safe?' Imilli wondered 'Could I say something? What should I do?'

Alex walked back into the room "Hey," she sat down next to Imilli and took her shaking hand "It's okay. Listen, I know you probably don't want to stay here for too much longer. So, would you like to come home with me?"

Imilli looked up, shocked. Why would this nice lady want her? She was broken and worthless. The alien men who had kept her captive had told her that time and time again.

Alex saw the shock in the girl's face and quickly said "I would love for you to stay with me."

Slowly, Imilli nodded. If this woman was serious and really, truly wanted her to go home with her then maybe not everyone on Earth was as bad as her captors had been. She should give Alex a chance.

Alex grinned widely and moved forward to hug the small girl. Imilli allowed it, to Alex's surprise, and while she didn't hug back, she did pat Alex on the back gently.

"We can leave as soon as the doctors check you one last time." Alex let go of Imilli "I'll go get one of them now and then we can go shopping for some new clothes for you." And she hurried off, leaving Imilli alone with her thoughts and worries.

'What if she doesn't like me?' Imilli wondered to herself 'What if she decides I'm nothing more than a burden who should be on the streets?'

The doctor came in and Imilli tried to push those thoughts out of her mind, Alex wouldn't do that. She had invited her to stay with her in her home. That was nothing but kind and selfless. As she was being poked and prodded she looked out the window to see Alex talking to one of the women who had saved her, the one with the large 'S' on her chest, what was her name? Keira? No, that wasn't right. Kara. That was it.

_Outside_

Alex and Kara stood outside the window looking in on Imilli and talking.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Kara asked worriedly "It's going to be a lot of work especially with her past."

"I'm doing this Kara, I think it's for the best, and she can learn to be human just like you and Clark have. I can help her." Alex sighed.

"If you're sure," Kara hugged her sister "Then I support you. And I'll help you too."

The doctor came out just as the heartfelt embrace finished "She's clear. Her injuries are all almost all healed, and she seems to be much calmer."

"I can take her home then?" Alex asked.

"Yes ma'am, although I do recommend some counseling, maybe here at the DEO, for the trauma she's endured."

"Of course." And Alex went inside to talk to Imilli.

Before the doctor could follow Kara grabbed her arm gently "Is she safe to be around? She's not going to go crazy and try to kill my sister, is she?"

"With proper care and counseling she should be alright. I do advise care and patience though. She might startle easily or try to avoid physical contact, she could become angry or upset easily over little things that seem insignificant but may trigger memories of her imprisonment." The doctor told the superhero.

Kara nodded and released the doctor to return to her medical room. Worried, Kara checked her phone to see she was needed at CatCo and she flew off to see what was going on.

Snapper was waiting for her "Finally." He grumbled.

"What's going on?" Kara hurried to follow her boss.

"New story. An alien girl was found in the basement of a house belonging to another alien and some of his ugly friends. A neighbor saw the whole raid. They think it was the feds. I want you to go interview the neighbor, the police, Supergirl. Anybody."

"Oh-oh?"

"Go!"

"Okay!" And Kara dashed out the door to get the story she already knew.

_Back at the DEO_

"Are you ready?" Alex asked Imilli as she entered the medical room.

Imilli, sitting on the bed swinging her legs, nodded and got up.

"We'll go home and get you settled in then we'll go shopping for some new clothes." Alex grinned and led the girl out and away.

**Word count: 735 words**

**I'm sorry this has taken so long but I've had a bit of writers block for this and some of my other stories. Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


	4. Hope

**Hope**

**I don't own Supergirl!**

"And you say it was the government?" Kara asked Amy Kensington, the neighbor who had witnessed Imilli's rescue.

"I don't know for sure. But they pulled up in big black vans, wore crazy vests, and carried huge guns. Who else could it be?" Amy responded.

"Why would they go into your neighbor's house?"

"Jack was always kinda weird, he'd never go anywhere without a beer so he was almost always drunk. He liked to flirt but no one ever took him seriously. He had some strange habits too."

"Like what?" Kara pressed.

"Um...He'd, like, tell crazy stories that made him seem better than he was. Or he'd burst into really inappropriate songs at random times." Amy grimaced "God, he was a terrible singer."

"Let's move on to what happened when they left the house. You said they had a girl with them?"

"Yes." Amy nodded.

"Had you ever seen her before?" Kara asked "Did you know she was there?"

Amy was indignant "No! Of course not!" She shouted "Why would you ask something like that?"

"I'm sorry," Kara stuttered "I didn't mean to offend-"

"No, I'm sure you didn't." Amy stood up "I think you had better go. This interview is over."

"But-" Kara was shoved roughly out the door and it was slammed in her face.

Alex led Imilli into her apartment "And this is where I live. And where you'll live from now on."

Imilli looked around in awe, it was the biggest room she'd been allowed to live in.

"Do you like it?" Alex asked nervously.

Still looking around, Imilli nodded and smiled a little at Alex. Then the phone rang, making the alien girl jump in surprise.

"It's okay, it's just the phone." Alex gently touched Imilli's shoulder "Give me a second." She picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Alex?"

"Hi Sam, what's up?" Alex glanced back at Imilli who was staring out the window.

"I'm so sorry to ask this but could you watch Ruby? Just for a few hours of course. I wouldn't ask except I totally forgot I have a bg meeting right when I need to pick her up from school and it might go on for hours." Sam explained "Could you please pick her up and keep an eye on her?"

Alex looked at Imilli again "Give me a second." She put the phone to her chest and walked over towards the girl "Hey, Imilli, would you be okay if another girl came over here?"

Imilli's head shot up.

"Just for a little while." Alex assured her "Her name's Ruby and she's very sweet. I think you'd like her. Her mom is a friend of mine and she needs someone to watch Ruby for a little while, not long, but I want to make sure it's okay with you first."

Imilli thought about it for a moment, tilting her head to the side and then she took a deep breath and nodded.

Alex sighed in relief "Thanks Imi."

Imilli looked surprised at the nickname but smiled nonetheless.

Alex put the phone back to her ear "Hey Sam, you still there?"

"Yep."

"I would be happy to watch Ruby. But you should know, I've kind of adopted a kid, she's a little older than Ruby and she doesn't talk. She...Well, we found her at work." Alex explained.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sam asked worriedly "Are you sure you can take Ruby? I can ask Lena if-"

"No I think it's fine, she needs to learn to be around other people anyways."

"Okay if you're sure, schools out in about an hour, at 3:30. Thanks Alex"

"No problem, bye Sam." And Alex hung up "So..." She turned to Imilli "We've got about an hour before we have to go get Ruby, are you hungry?"

Imilli shook her head, she was used to going long periods without food.

"Well, you wanna watch some TV? Or go shopping? You need some new clothes. How about we go do that?"

Imilli nodded, surprised. She looked down at her clothes, a grey tee-shirt and black sweatpants. They were okay, but not very nice. Alex was right, she needed new clothes if she was going to look normal.

"Okay, I'll grab the keys." Alex turned away and grabbed her car keys. She'd gotten rid of her motorcycle earlier that week, knowing that Imilli wouldn't be comfortable with it.

The two left the apartment and got in the car. As Alex started it Imilli buckled her seatbelt and closed her eyes, listening to the rumble of the engine was soothing. They drove through town and Imilli stared out the window at the city sites.

Alex bought her a dozen outfits and more once they got to the 'mall' Alex called it. Imilli wore her new outfit; a white blouse with a pale green skirt and tall brown boots.

Then the two returned to the car to go pick up Ruby.

**Word count: 833 words**

**Hi! Sorry it's been a while. Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists **

**Love,**

**The Author**


	5. Ruby

**Ruby**

**I don't own Supergirl!**

Alex parked the car in front of Ruby's school and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Ready to meet Ruby?" She asked the nervous Imilli.

Imilli nodded slowly and unbuckled her seatbelt. Together the two got out of the car and walked over to the pick up area. They waited for several minutes before a dark haired girl came out in a throng of people. There was so much noise that Imilli had to cover her ears.

"It's okay, Imi." Alex said quickly, knelling down next to the girl "I know the noise is scary at first but you'll get used to it and learn to control how much you hear."

"Alex?" The dark haired girl asked "Who's this?"

"Ruby, this is Imilli, she's gonna be staying with me." Alex introduced the girls.

"Hi, I'm Ruby." Ruby extended her hand to shake Imilli's but Imilli was silent and stared confused at the offered hand.

"You shake it." Alex explained "She's from really far away." She told Ruby.

Hesitantly, Imilli reached out and took Ruby's hand, she shook it as gently as she could, letting Ruby guide her hand up and down.

"Let's go, come on girls. Ruby, your Mom is having me watch you for a while." Alex helped them into the car and they drove towards Alex's apartment.

"Can we listen to music?" Ruby asked.

"Um..." Alex looked uncertainly at Imilli who was staring out the window in awe at the blue sky and tall buildings "I'm not sure, Imi doesn't really like loud noises."

"Oh, okay." Ruby said, disappointed "I can just listen with my headphones."

She plugged them into her phone and started some loud rock music. With her super hearing, Imilli jolted at the noice and looked around frantically.

Alex laid her hand on Imilli's and whispered to her "It's okay, that's Ruby's music."

Imilli cocked her head in confusion _'Music?'_ She thought _'What's music?'_

But Alex didn't seem concerned about the noise, so Imilli decided it must be not be bad, if it was, Alex would say something. Instead, Imilli focused on turning the music down in her head and soon it was just a whisper in the back of her mind.

She looked out the window and noticed a strange feathered creature flying through the air. She tapped Alex's shoulder and pointed.

"Oh, that? That's a robin." Alex smiled, remembering how Kara had told her they didn't have birds on Krypton "It's a very pretty bird." They soon reached the apartment building and Alex got out "Come on, Ruby, Imi. We're here."

The two girls go out and followed Alex into he enormous building. Imilli looked around in wonder, it reminded her of something, but she wasn't sure what. Maybe it reminded her of home.

Alex unlocked her door and let them in. Imilli was last and stood uncertainly in the doorway.

"Why don't you girls watch some TV while I make us some snacks?" Alex suggested.

"Okay." Ruby bounced over to the couch and Imilli followed slowly "What should we watch?"

Imilli shrugged.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Imilli shook her head.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

Shivering, Imilli shook her head again, more violently this time.

"That's okay, how about we watch this?" Ruby pointed to a show on the screen "It's a really good movie."

Imilli looked at it and then back at Ruby. She shrugged and nodded.

"Okay." Ruby started the movie.

Unknown to Alex and Imilli, it was a horror movie. Not a very scary one, but scary enough for a girl like Imilli. They had only just started it when Alex came in carrying a bowl of popcorn.

"What are we watching?" She asked.

"IT: Chapter 1." Ruby told her excitedly.

Alex's eyes widened, she wasn't sure this was appropriate for Imilli, given her current situation "Um, let's watch something else."

"Why? We just started this."

Then the clown came on screen and Imilli jumped up and ran for the door.

Alex winced "That's why." She hurried towards the door and gently took Imilli by the shoulders "Hey, hey, look at me, it's okay. It's not real." She assured the frightened girl "You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm sorry!" Ruby exclaimed "I didn't think it was that scary."

"It's okay, Ruby, your didn't know." Alex told her gently "Imilli, what's going through that head of yours?"

Imilli started to open her mouth but clamped it shut quickly. Instead she made writing motions with her hands and Alex realized she wanted paper.

"Ruby, will you grab me some paper and a pen, please?" She asked.

Ruby hurried to get the writing supplies and brought them back.

"Thank you. Now, Imi, can you write down what you're thinking for me?"

Slowly, Imilli began to write _"Reminded of him."_

"Oh." Alex realized the clown must have looked something like Imilli's torturer "I see. Listen you don't have to be afraid of him anymore, he's locked up."

"What?" Ruby gasped.

"Ruby, can you go to the other room please?" Alex begged.

Ruby nodded and went to the other room and shut the door.

"Are you okay now?" Alex asked.

Imilli paused, shuddering and took a deep breath. She nodded.

"I know how scary it must have been, but you're safe now, and I won't let anything like that happen again. Okay?" Alex promised.

Imilli nodded slowly. Maybe it would be okay.

**Word count: 903 words**  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! Also I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author**


	6. Dinner

**Dinner**

**I don't own Supergirl!**

After a while of watching nicer movies, Alex's friend and Ruby's Mom, a woman named Sam came by to pick up Ruby.

"Come on in!" Alex called when there was a knock at the door.

It opened and a woman with dark brown hair came in "Hi, Alex." She greeted "Hey, Ruby."

"Hi, Sam." Alex smiled.

"She wasn't too much trouble was she?"

"Not at all." Alex assured Sam.

Imilli came in from the kitchen with a cup of water. She jumped at the new person and quickly tried to flee.

"Who's that?" Sam asked as Alex got up to calm Imilli down.

"This is Imilli. Imi, this is my friend Sam. She's Ruby's Mom." Alex introduced them "She's from really far away, she's not really used to people."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"That's, um, not important." Alex covered quickly.

"Well, you should have told me you were watching her, I could have had someone else take Ruby." Sam said "If you're busy it's okay to say no."

"No, no, Ruby and Imilli got along great." Alex said quickly "We didn't have to many problems, did we girls?"

"No." Ruby shook her head.

Imilli stayed frozen, looking scared for a moment before shaking her head.

"Well, we'd better get going. Thank you so much, Alex. I totally owe you one." Sam smiled "It was nice to meet you Imilli."

Imilli smiled lightly and nodded.

"Alex, can I ask you a quick question, um, outside?" Sam asked and Alex nodded, following Sam out "So, who is this Imilli? Do you know her parents?"

"Um, not exactly." Alex mumbled "She-she-well, we found her."

"What do you mean you found her?"

"At work. She was trapped in a house we raided. After we patched her up, I decided to take her in." Alex explained.

"Oh." Sam said, surprised "Is she okay?"

"Honestly, I'm a little worried." Alex whispered "She's a very sweet girl, but she can't seem to talk and she's so skittish. I'm afraid she'll run off when we go out and get lost."

"You really care about this kid, huh?"

"I do. I'm a little surprised, but I do." Alex smiled "She's sweet and smart. I think after she gets used to all this, she'll get better and maybe we can have a real conversation."

"Well, if you ever need a hand, call me." Sam ordered "Day or night, I'll be there."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Wow," Sam checked her watch "I'm gonna be late." She opened the door "Ruby, come on baby it's time to go!"

"Coming, Mom." Ruby hurried out waving over her shoulder "Bye Imilli!"

Imilli waved and gave the girl a nervous smile. Sam and Ruby left and Alex came back inside.

"Well, what should we have for dinner?" She asked Imilli "Usually I do takeout, I can't say I'm a great cook so I might burn the house down if I try. But with your help I might do okay."

Imilli cocked her head in confusion.

"What do you like to eat?" Alex tried "We can have just about anything. Why don't we take a look in the cupboards and the fridge and see what we have?"

Imilli slowly nodded and Alex grinned. She led the alien girl to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Imilli looked though the food and picked up a Tupperware container of grapes. She looked at them quizzically and held them up for Alex.

"These are grapes." Alex explained "Do you wanna try them?"

Slowly Imilli nodded. Alex grinned and opened the container for her. Slowly, Imilli reached in and pulled out a single grape. She examined it for a moment, opened her mouth, and tasted the sweet berry. Her eyes lit up and she grinned.

Alex chuckled "You like it?"

Imilli nodded frantically and slowly reached for another grape. Her eyes never left Alex's, it was as if she was afraid that she wasn't allowed to eat the food Alex offered her.

"Have as many as you want." Alex smiled and passed her the dish "But we've got to find something more to eat than just grapes. Let's see, I've got potatoes and carrots and, oh! Some leftover waffles, do you wanna try them?"

Hesitantly, Imilli nodded. Alex pulled out the waffles and put them on some plates before popping them in the microwave. When the appliance started to heat up the food, Imilli jumped away and dove under the table.

"Oh, right, you've never seen a microwave before, have you?" Alex realized, she knelt down "It's okay, it's just a way to warm up the food. You're safe, I promise."

Slowly, Imilli peaked her head out from under the table and Alex gently coaxed her out with soothing words. The microwave beeped and Imilli jumped again but didn't hide this time. Pleased with the progress, Alex showed Imilli how the microwave worked and took out the plates of waffles.

"You can put butter on them, or syrup, but I think it's good to have them together." Alex explained as she buttered the waffles and poured the sticky syrup over them.

Imilli inhaled the sweet smell of the sugary syrup and smiled.

"Go ahead, try one." Alex offered, passing the plate to the alien girl.

Imilli took the fork and knife Alex handed her and, after a few minutes of figuring out how to hold them right, she cut into the waffle and took a bite. Her eyes widened at the sweetness and the warmth of the food.

"What do you think?" Alex asked.

Imilli stared at her, trying to think of how to convey how much she liked the food.

"I know!" Alex exclaimed "Here, give me a thumbs up if you think it's good or a thumbs down if you think it's bad."

Confused, Imilli put down her knife and fork and held up her hand, palm facing her, fingers splayed out with her thumb sticking straight up.

Alex laughed "Almost, but not quite. Here, do it like this." She showed Imilli how to do a proper thumbs up.

Imilli copied her and cocked her head to the side, looking at her hand now in a fist with the thumb sticking out of it. She smiled and held it up to show Alex.

"Perfect." Alex told her "So you like the food?"

Imilli nodded excitedly.

"Great, go ahead, eat some more." Alex urged.

Imilli ate the rest of her waffles quickly and sat back with a contented expression on her face. Alex watched her for a moment.

"You getting full?" She asked.

Imilli looked confused for a moment. Alex realized she must not have a lot of experience feeling full.

"I mean are you not hungry anymore?" Alex clarified.

Imilli nodded. She really wasn't used to being full, as Alex put it, she was always kept half starved with her captors. She shivered at the thought of the men who had kept her locked away from the world for all those years.

Alex noticed and slowly wrapped an arm around Imilli's shoulders "Hey, what's going on in that head of yours?" She asked.

Imilli shook her head faintly and yawned.

Alex laughed "You must be tired, it is pretty late and you've had a long day. Come on I'll show you to the guest room, we can decorate it however you want tomorrow."

Imilli followed Alex to the room and looked around, it was nice enough, the walls were a pale shade of blue and there was a big bed in the middle of the room with a light green comforter on it. Alex seemed to realize that Imilli needed some pajamas and hurried to get the bags of clothes they'd gone shopping for earlier.

"Here, you can find some pajamas in here." Alex said, handing Imilli the bag "If you need anything tonight, don't hesitate to wake me up, I'll be right over there." She pointed to the door across the hall "Okay?"

Imilli nodded and Alex left the room with a wave and a smile. As Imilli pulled on a soft pair of lounge pants and a loose, soft tee-shirt, she smiled. Maybe, just maybe, life wasn't out to get her after all.

**Word count: 1377 words **  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


End file.
